


Broken Fan

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy laments a loss.





	Broken Fan

Lucy stared at the broken appliance before her, and struggled not to let out a despondent wail no matter how much she wanted to right now. Her soul felt as cracked as the object within which she'd placed her hopes.

"It's just a box fan," the cool voice of her resident demon wafted from behind her. "You can just buy another. No need to be melodramatic." He paused as Lucy let out a sniff, barely holding back tears over her profound loss. "Are tears strictly necessary? Is mourning a broken, soulless object a human thing, or a Lucy thing?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Mard, but you're soulless too," Lucy reminded him. "And you would have been dead if I hadn't loved your stupid ass so much."

The demon stared at her blankly. "And your point would be…?"

"It's freaking hot as hell in here, and I'm melting. Take pity on your girlfriend and buy her another box fan. Or even better, an  _air conditioner_."

Mard Geer snorted at her. "What makes you think I possess human currency?"

Lucy finally let a sob escape her, the situation too much for her overheating brain to handle with any kind of rationality. "I'm begging you, here."

He contemplated her statement for a moment. "I'll figure something out then, I suppose."

If Lucy's mental functions hadn't been impaired from being overcooked, she might have felt greater concern over that statement.


End file.
